On the Brink
by Jinnie
Summary: Right and wrong are often alike. Jack introspection from the end of A Broken Heart, and a missing scene from the Pilot. Complete 810.
1. Part One: From a Distance

  
- **Title**: On the Brink (/4)   
- **Author:** A. Jinnie McManus   
- **Rating:** PG   
- **Spoilers/Timeline:** Jack at the end of ABH. Also has missing scene from the pilot and implied spoilers from other various episodes.   
- **Summary**: Right and wrong are often alike. Jack watches S/V at the pier. (TBT/ABH)   
- **Disclaimer**: Not mine. Some quotes are directly from various episodes. No infringement is intended.   
-** 'Ship**: S/V   
- **Archiving**: Ask first. 

**Author's Note**: This is not a normal story, format-wise. Although divided into 4 parts, some parts are extraordinarily short. As a consolation, I can say the story is completed finished, and will be updated every two days. (Or daily, if I receive at least 10 reviews per each chapter. It's your choice!) 

**ON THE BRINK**

**_ Part One: Jack_**

It is a strange thing, he decides, to both loathe and love tonight's events. 

It had seemed so innocent. So _easy_. After all his mistakes, all his missed opportunities, his little girl had offered him the chance to right his wrongs. After all his failed attempts to force himself to find common ground with his daughter, it had been _her_ that made the first move. 

_Dad... could we have dinner? How about Thursday, do you have plans? _

No. Thursday. Dinner. That'll be fine. 

It was ridiculous. Incomprehensible. Infuriating. _Wrong._

What was _wrong_ with Sydney Bristow? _Why_ would she not let him go? Why was she suddenly trying to force him to be the father he had never been? 

He hated that. Hated that she loved him. Didn't she _know_ what he had done? All the people he had terrorized? Beaten? _Executed?_ They had been innocent, many of them, but he had followed his orders. To the letter. Which is why he sat in his car and watched his daughter fall apart, while much more deserving people lived on only in memory. 

He had watched her. Watched as she arrived, her step full of giddy, naive anticipation. Had watched as her simple joy at the chance to share an evening with him gradually turned into weariness. Weariness from experience in his broken promises, weariness that came from having a father that couldn't bring himself to be the man she wanted him to be. 

For her own protection. 

And so he had watched, while she checked her menu, her watch, the door, looking in vain for her father, who had promised to come. Their relationship was complicated, yes, but she was slowly learning what he kept guarded, learning that he was not unfeeling. His attempt to help Danny had created a door for the estranged father and daughter, a door both were starting to see after years of building a wall. 

It was strange, he decided, because he did indeed love her, but he refused to allow himself to love her. Loving someone made him weak. Vulnerable. Susceptible. Blind. 

Loving Sydney would open him up again, in ways he had not been since Laura's betrayal and subsequent death. He would not allow himself that openness again. No matter who it was. Who _she_ was. The moment he did so, he lost all semblance of control. He lost all ability to look after his daughter with the ruthlessness that his life required. 

_I'm protecting Sydney_, he thought resolutely. _By allowing myself to love her, as I should, as she deserves, I become distracted. The instant I do that, we'll both be discovered._

His reasoning was plausible, he knew. _Very_ plausible. Which, incidentally, made it _wrong._

Which made it _right_, in his life of kill-or-be-killed. He pulls out his cell phone resolutely. 

"Sydney. Sorry to call so late." 

"No, it's all right." Her relief is obvious, as is the sudden wariness as she wonders why he reneged on his promise. This will not be the first time he stood her up, of course, but it _is_ the first time either can remember that both _agreed_ for tonight to happen. 

He closes his eyes, hearing the little girl she once was in her tone. _Daddy, just tell me everything is okay. _Make _everything okay._

But he can't. Because of his fear. And his love. "Uh, look, uh, I won't be able to make dinner. Work is, uh, just, um, I can't get away. You understand." 

"Of course. Don't worry about it."And with that, another tone enters her voice. Grief. Hatred of himself and relief at his actions flow through him equally. 

"I'll just see you at... I'll just see you." 

"Okay. Bye." 

He took a deep breath, his eyes hardening. It was done. 

She takes a deep breath, fighting to control her astonishment and her tears at her sudden return to a reality she knows well. At his transparency. At his lie. 

_No Sydney, don't cry. It's better this way._

And then she reaches for her phone, which had served so recently as an instrument in his betrayal, moving so fluidly that it is almost as though her body was simply waiting for her mind to catch up with her actions. He frowns, confused. Is she calling him? He won't answer it, he decides. He can say he was at a meeting, or that Sloane had walked in, so of course, answering was out of the question. 

She leans back in her chair, clearly listening to a phone ring. 

His phone, however, remains silent. 

_Who is she calling?_ He doesn't know whether to be relieved that he is not again involved, or angered that he is not again involved. Tippin, perhaps? Francie? 

**- 2 days or 10 reviews? -**


	2. Interlude: The Call

**Author's Note:** All right, two days it is. Previous shortness warning stands. Very much so. 

**Interlude: The Call**

_"Hello?" _

"Vaughn?" 

_"Yeah… who's this?" _

"Vaughn, it's Sydney, Sydney Bristow… I… can I see you?" 

_"Is everything all right? Is Sloane…" _

"This isn't about work, I… you know what? Forget it. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called." 

_"Wait, no. I'll be right there. You know the pier?"_

"Yeah." 

_"I'll be there in 10 minutes." _

"Thank you, Vaughn." 

_"No problem. Hang in there, Sydney."_

**– TBC in 2 days or tomorrow with ten reviews. Your choice. - **

Review Responses

Wolfgangsg9: Here you go! I promise the final two parts are longer. lol 

Christina13: The whole Syd/Jack and Vaughn/Jack dynamics have always fascinated me. The next parts really go into that. 

Em Mindelan: :bows humbly: Tell you what. I'll update if you do. ;) "Memory" is incredible, as are all your fics. 

Sarabeth1: Jack is such a complicated character. Act of genius for Victor and JJ, man. 

Angela: :blushes: Thank you! I'll still update, regardless of reviews, those just determine how _fast_ I update. I always finish a story before I start posting it, so it really doesn't matter to me when chapters go up. 

Chinkybrowneyes: You DO? :hands out a gold star: The acting in this scene was just killer. 


	3. Addendum: Truth Be Told

**Author's note**: This chapter is posted in celebration of more than 300 reviews at _Surmising Alliances_!!!! (Oh, and the required 10 here.) Spoiler warnings for the very first episode are in effect. 

**Addendum: Truth Be Told**

She heads for her car. Careful to maintain his distance, he shadows her. Who could she possibly be meeting at this time of night? 

_Vaughn, Michael C._ He thinks suddenly. _Duly assigned CIA handler to SD-6 Double Agent Sydney A. Bristow._ Could she be meeting him? 

Hardly. She was doubtlessly meeting Tippin or Francie. Why would her handler cross the line? His orders dictated to him the danger of each and every meeting. A meeting so obviously personal in nature should not even be approached as a possibility, and Vaughn was supposedly a professional. 

He sighs, lost in thought as he tails his daughter. Upon learning that Sydney had willingly chosen the hell he called his life, he had immediately sought to make it as easy as possible for her. First on the agenda had been working with Devlin, while she was writing her debrief, to find a handler worthy of her, someone that could reign her in but would also give all her suggestions the weight they deserved. 

_We have someone that would be perfect for Agent Bristow's handler, Jack. _

Who? 

His name is Michael Vaughn. Analyst, but has some field training. Currently ranked as an Operations Officer. His record is flawless and he's considered to be one of the brightest rising stars in the agency, both literally and metaphorically. Brilliant in strategy, proficient in weaponry and combat, tremendous wealth of knowledge in everything from international relations to economics to history, fluent in several different languages… 

I'll take a copy of his file with me when I leave. How many years does he have in the agency? Twenty? Thirty? I'd prefer thirty. And how old is he? 40? 50? Someone seasoned, I'm assuming. 

Seven years, recruited in '94. He's 33, but- 

No. Absolutely not. 

I mean it, Jack. He's young, yes, but no one is better suited. 

I don't care. My daughter needs the best, not a child just as inexperienced as she is. 

She's getting the best, Jack. Would you like to meet him? 

Why would I want to meet a dead man? That's what he'll be, what both of them will be. Sydney needs someone seasoned, someone as qualified as she is. This is ridiculous. 

I'm sorry, but I disagree. Jack, you'll thank me for this someday. 

No. I won't. 

**- to be continued -**

I knew you guys could do it! The next part is the last, so any reviews are appreciated. ;)

Review Responses

MJ9: Nah, that would be too easy. ;) 

Ilovemypenguin: Hello again! I adore Jack/Vaughn. I think when it comes to that dynamic, Vaughn is Jack and Jack is whoever the authority person is, and part of the reason why he resents Vaughn is because he can't be the maverick, he has to be the mature, by-the-books person. 

K4e: It's coming! LOL 

Nattie700: :salutes: I live to serve, ma'am. 

Kylie: Yes ma'am. 

Cassie: I'm glad! hehe 

Britt4: :jaw drops: Wow! Thank you!

Linda! :sigh: This is my attempt at angst and you're LAUGHING? ;) 

Em Mindelan: That's not very nice! :grumbles: But it's an *update*, so I guess I can forgive that. Possibly. I'll get back to you. 

Sarabeth1: I think I posted like 5 minutes after you reviewed, Ms. 10th person. Hope that was fast enough. ;) 


	4. Part Two: Furthering the Gulf

**Part Two: Jack **

She's arrived. He watches as she slowly steps out of the car with none of her usual grace, her movements sluggish, her shoulders shaking. Twenty feet in front of her, hidden in the darkness, a man stands waiting. _Vaughn._ The child, the one whom he had relentlessly argued against being assigned to his daughter. The one who should have adamantly refused to allow this meeting to happen, but did not. 

The one his daughter immediately turned to when her father, inexplicably, turned against her. 

This is _wrong_, he knows. Dangerous. Foolish. Brash. Obvious. Careless. 

But does that make it _right_, in her life of kill-or-be-killed? 

He watches, grimly, as she finally gives in and allows all of her pain to spill out, while her handler stands and comforts her. The pain he caused, and would cause again, if it saved her life. And yet he realizes. It should be him. 

It should be him listening to her cry and offering soothing reassurances. It should be him with all the right words to say, the empathetic glances, the firm and understanding presence. 

But it can't be. Because he caused the pain. And would cause it again, if it saved her life. 

_Does that make me a good father?_ he wonders. _Or a bad one?_

On the pier, his daughter and her handler are finishing. He relaxes, reminding himself to _introduce_ himself to the child assigned to his daughter and make his feelings towards tonight's meeting _very_ clear, _very_ soon. 

And then he jerks upright, shock overwhelming his senses. They aren't concluding the meeting. 

In front of the world, in front of all who could be watching, Sydney Bristow and Michael Vaughn admire the stars, their gentle hand-holding far more obvious than any shouting would be. 

It's _wrong._ Careless. Foolish. Brash. Dangerous. Immature. Obvious. 

But does that make it _right_, in their lives of kill-or-be-killed? 

**THE END **

Pssst… my next story has already been started, because I was too excited to wait.   
See my profile to read _Presages_. 

Review Responses

Linda! Giggling is laughing! :P haha. And duuuude. You rock. You hear that? YOU ROCK! That so made my day! I can't understand why my stories like to write themselves from Jack's POV, because I couldn't possibly be any more opposite, so I'm glad it's somehow working! 

Em: I can't decide if that teaser was sweet or evil of you. I'm gonna go with evil because: a) MORE! b) The imagery! The prose! You're my idol, ma'am. Seriously. In that one little blurb, you showed just why you're Alias Writer #1. And you know what's really sad? I actually have another fic all ready and started for your reading pleasure. I have a life, really! 

Nattie700: As much as I'd like to claim credit for AppearingSmart!Vaughn, that background was actually taken from _The Pursuit_. Yes, I'm 19 and I read a kid's book. I confess. But it was all the cover picture's fault! :whines: I couldn't just not buy it! 

Sarabeth1: No worries! The very first chapter of my newest story, which will be longer than the wedding fic (and is actually my fav out of all of them) has been posted! Check out my profile to read it, if it pleases you to do so! 

Ilovemypenguin: :gushes: thank you so much! I so love you! You review like everything! I want you to know I LOVE that!! It's appreciated!! hehe


End file.
